


I get too tough on myself

by gaymerkree



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Modern AU, Weiss and Ruby go on a first date, it's cute and soft, just schneebling things, not as deep and dark as it could be, the abuse isn't directly touched on, whitley and wiss bond over expectations and their abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Whitley-”“No!” He cuts her off sternly and shifts in his seat. “I know you’re going to say you’re just friends but… You’re happy when she’s here. You’re never happy.” Weiss huffs, falling back to her previous position looking up at the ceiling.“Father has expectations.” She sighs, holding her phone above her face.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Whitley Schnee & Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee, Whitley Schnee & Winter Schnee, slight
Comments: 36
Kudos: 268





	I get too tough on myself

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy  
> I don't have much to say about this except I went a little outside my comfort zone with this. Please let me know what you think!

_Nobody told me to sit down and shut up and take this shit slowly_ _  
__I'm so bad with the tensions, so my good intentions get bad when you hold me_ _  
__I get too tough on myself_ _  
__Sitting alone making fun of myself_ _  
__You want that young love, like passing emotion, that shit that you dream of_

Tough on Myself \- King Princess

There’s a certain order to the world, one that shouldn’t be messed with. Weiss Schnee, age twenty two, business major in her fourth year of college was top of _most_ of her classes. She was of _average_ height, with a toned physique, and managed a decently healthy diet. These were all facts, pieces of the universe that were set in stone. Something that was apparently _not_ set in stone was the fact she was _straight_ . Yes, _fact_ . Weiss was-is straight. No questions, no _experimentation_ needed. Not that being not-straight was bad! No Weiss herself just _was-is_ . Except that she maybe wasn’t. _Maybe_ being the key word there. _Maybe_ Weiss wasn’t _quite_ as straight as she thought. 

It had all started four weeks prior, with a single assignment. Weiss had decided the previous year, while signing up for classes, she’d take an _easy_ , little bitty, very small really, _engineering_ class. Nothing too bad, just a single _simple_ engineering class, but nothing in her life was _truly_ easy. The first week of class the professor decided to pair the class up, _for the entire semester_ . Normally this would only be mildly irritating for Weiss, but the _real_ issue wasn’t _that_ she was paired up, no it was _who_ she’d been paired with. 

* * *

_“Rose? Ruby Rose?” Across the room another student stands, and Weiss mostly ignores the interaction between the student and the professor, that is till Professor Oobleck spoke again. “Your partner is Weiss Schnee.”_

_With an irritated eye roll Weiss stands and pauses. From across the room Ruby stumbles over to her table, nearly knocking her iced coffee onto Weiss’ cream colored sweater. She turns to give the girl a once-over and stalls. Ruby is taller than her, by at least a half a head. She’s wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a faded red hoodie, and she’s_ gorgeous _. She wants to make a snarky remark, to criticize the girls ratty clothing, or rumpled hair, but she can't find it in herself to voice any of those opinions. Instead she huffs and sits back down, and tries not to focus on how_ close _they both are._

* * *

Ever since that day Weiss had been _confused_ . She’d thought it was some fleeting _physical_ attraction to the taller woman, that something about her reminded her of a _boy_ , and that had been why her heart always stuttered to a halt, before beating in double time. However, the day Ruby came into class in _short_ shorts, over a pair of dark tights had made her think otherwise. 

On top of that, despite her general clumsy behavior she was _smart_ , and _charming_ . Ruby was easily the top of the class when it came to engineering, and she was so _nice_ . Weiss found it hard to be too angry at the girl sometimes, even if there was some kind of slip-up. Like the time they had been building a basic engine using office supplies, and Ruby had clumsily snapped three of their rubber bands. Weiss had snapped at her, asked her “What is _wrong with you_!?” 

Ruby just flushed before mumbling a soft, “You’re just really pretty, and I get distracted.” Weiss couldn’t stay mad after a statement like that. 

* * *

After several weeks of class, and after class meetings the two had formed an admittedly rocky friendship, with Weiss being _mostly_ amicable, and Ruby shelling out quiet compliments with soft shy smiles. They meet up often at the Schnee manor to study. (The first time Ruby rides home with Weiss she gasps at the size of it. “ _Oh,_ ” she says under her breath, “ _You’re one of_ those _Schnees._ ”)

Whitley walks in on the third visit to see Ruby leaning over Weiss’ shoulder showing her how to connect some components in the next stage of their project and Weiss feels the need to explain the situation. 

“Chill Weiss I just wanted to tell you Winter will be in town next week.” He arches a brow at her flushed cheeks but doesn’t ask any questions as he leaves the room. 

* * *

Ruby leaves a few hours later with little to no additional incidents, but Whitley barrels through her door with a wicked grin as she’s putting away the remainder of their project. “Does father know you have a girlfriend?” Weiss nearly snaps the flimsy contraption in her hands when she tenses up.

“Excuse you! Ruby is a friend! Nothing more!” She’s flushed ear to ear and Whitley, the little shit head, is _still_ grinning.

“That’s what I said dear sister, girl- _friend_.” The way he stands in the doorway makes Weiss shake, cocky and conniving. 

“Yes. My friend.” She’s not sure what he’s looking for, just standing there, smug.

“She was awfully close there, for a friend.” Something like a chill rushes up Weiss’ spine, white hot and searing. 

“She was showing me something. It’s normal for girls to be close like that, don’t you know anything?” Something in her voice quivers as she turns away from her brother. Fear gathers in her chest, something like a tumor she can hardly breathe around. 

“Is it normal for girls to look at other girls like they’re a particularly delectable sweet?” The way Whitley spits the question out makes her stomach roll, like it’s poison in his mouth as if it hurt him to say it. “Because with the way she was looking at you I’d sooner expect you to be a slice of cake than a person.“

Weiss whirls around venom in her eyes as she takes the few steps to her brother. “What do you want Whitley!? Ruby is _straight_ ! I am _straight_ . There’s nothing else to say about it!” She says it in one long shout, and when she’s done she’s heaving heavy breaths and Whitley looks _scared_. 

“Weiss I was just kidding.” He huffs out, partially offended by her response, and partially out of fear. 

* * *

A familiar chime alerts Weiss and Ruby of the time a few days later. Weiss is lounged back in her bed and Ruby is tangled in her legs playing a game on her phone. Even after her conversation with Whitley, Weiss doesn’t change her habits with Ruby. They make frequent physical contact, and in many cases Ruby just _touches_ Weiss. A hand on her shoulder or wrist, her foot from across a table, or on the rare occasion she’ll lounge against the usually irritable heiress. 

With a disgruntled huff Ruby sits forward, away from Weiss, and begins gathering her things. “Do you need a ride home?” Weiss hums easily. Days like this made it easy for her to stay in a good mood, well almost any day spent with Ruby brought up her mood. 

“No, Yang will be here soon. We’re going to have dinner with her girlfriend.” Ruby snickers at the statement, and in her humor misses the nervous twitch Weiss gives to the comment. 

“Girlfriend?” She mumbles, and she can’t help thinking what her father would think of her mumbling like that. 

Ruby fidgets in her seat, “Uh yeah… like a boyfriend but uhh… a _girl_.” 

“O-oh.”

An uncomfortable silence falls between them, “Is that okay?” It’s an odd question to ask, but Weiss finds herself panicked by it. 

“Y-yeah!” Weiss yelps nervously, “Great! I-I mean-” She’s cut off by the shrill chime of Ruby’s phone again, this time with a phone call. 

“One sec- Hello?” Ruby turns around to give herself a small semblance of privacy, “Yeah- I’ll be out soon… I know! Yeah. Love you too.” She turns back around with a cautious smile, “That’s my ride.”

Weiss nods numbly, but when Ruby scoops her into a strong hug she feels her chest warm. “Leaving?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow though?” Ruby’s voice is whisper soft and nervous as she pulls her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Yes, for lunch.” 

With a quiet nod Ruby rushes out the room after that, and Weiss can’t help but smile. Before she’s able to return to her book the door bursts back open with a red faced Ruby peeking around the corner. “Weiss! Would you like to get dinner sometime!?” It’s almost a shout, and Weiss flinches but nods stiffly at the request. She knows it’s the right answer when Ruby’s face lights up. The silver-eyed girl rushes back over and wraps her in another warm hug, and before she parts she leaves a soft kiss on Weiss’ cheek. “It’s a date” She whispers in a rush of breath, before running back out the door and to her sister’s car. 

* * *

About an hour later Whitley enters his sister’s room. She’s still on her bed, laying flat with her head towards the foot of the bed as she stares up at the ceiling. She’s still thinking about Ruby, and about the soft kiss on her cheek. The skin is still warm, and she’s sure she’s still flushed a bright pink when her brother clears his throat. She doesn’t bother sitting up, just frowns and angles her neck so she can see him fully upside down. 

“Yes dear brother?” She’s annoyed, but not as much as she’d usually be with his intrusion. He had Ruby to thank for her good mood after all. 

“Sister…” He shifts from one foot to the other before shuffling over to her desk chair and pulling it closer to her bed. Sensing a serious topic she rolls over, feels the blood in her body rush back to its normal position in her head. “What is your true relationship with that girl?”

“Whitley-”

“No!” He cuts her off sternly and shifts in his seat. “I know you’re going to say you’re just friends but… You’re happy when she’s here. You’re never happy.” Weiss huffs, falling back to her previous position looking up at the ceiling.

“Father has expectations.” She sighs, holding her phone above her face. Prior to this year she hadn’t been known as a friendly person, but now she had _Ruby_ , and Ruby had introduced her to more friends. She clicks the power button on her phone and her lock screen lights up; it’s a picture Ruby had taken of the two of them from her phone. Ruby herself is flung over Weiss’ shoulder grinning proudly, and Weiss, slightly flushed, is smiling back. The day had been fun, and Weiss remembered it fondly, more than happy to look at the small reminder anytime she clicked on her phone. 

“But what if he didn’t?” Whitkey’s voice is quiet and reserved, but Weiss can hear the hesitation behind it. “What would you say if there were no expectations?”

Dropping her hands to the side Weiss keeps her vigilant watch on the ceiling. “What do you want me to say Whitley?” 

Her brother was being cryptic. Whatever he expected of her, she wasn’t sure what to give her. She was _straight_ , at least _mostly_. Furthermore, there would be no discussion of ‘no expectations’ because that wasn’t their reality. Weiss was the heiress to the SDC, she was expected to be top of her classes, graduate with honors, marry a man of her social stature, and have children, and when her children were old enough it would all be expected of them as well. Whatever Whitley was getting at was an impossibility, something that could not, and would not occur. 

“If there were no expectations,” He continues, ignoring her question with wide innocent eyes. “I wouldn’t marry, or have kids.” His voice is hushed as he leans forward, he’s speaking only to Weiss, and she can feel the importance in that. “I don’t want kids, nothing that comes with it. People at school think I’m weird.” 

Weiss shifts, taking in her brother’s rueful smile as he says it. There was something different about this conversation, something explicitly candid. She could feel her brother trusting her with something not yet fully spoken. “You mean like… sex?” It felt dirty, like she shouldn’t be having this conversation at all, let alone with her seventeen year old brother. 

“Yeah,” He shifts uncomfortably, “I’m not interested in it.” The admission strikes her in the chest, a realization that they’re not too different after all. “What about you?” He reaches, not physically, but metaphorically, for his older sister. He’s trying to meet on some kind of common ground. “Are you interested in it? S-sex?”

Belatedly she realizes her shoulders are _tense_ , her back ramrod straight. “I… Men are disgusting.” She admits, finally able to relax her shoulders.

“What about women?” A chill races up Weiss’ spine at the question, and she looks around for their father she knows isn’t there.

“That’s hardly-” Whitley cocks his head to the side, he’s being so unashamedly honest with her, and she’d be disrespecting the trust they’re fostering here in this moment by continuing. “M-maybe a little.” The concept of burying herself three hundred feet underground becomes so much more appealing when Whitley gives her a wide knowing smile.

“So Ruby-”

“Stop- No-” She flounders under his smile, and she remembers Ruby’s flushed face, her desperation when she asked about dinner, _“It’s a date.”_ “Shit.”

“I knew it! You have affections for her!” Whitley howls with laughter, straightening in his seat. “Oh don’t look like that sister,” He smiles shyly, unable to meet her eyes when he clears his throat, “I may have a boy I like as well.”

Weiss’ thoughts screech to a halt. _A boy he likes?_ She thinks frantically, and when her brother finally meets her eyes he’s _nervous_. “A boy?” She asks out loud, cautious and uncertain. 

Whitley clears his throat again, “Maybe.” They settle into silence together. It’s uncomfortable but soothing somehow, and Weiss appreciates it. 

For years the two siblings had been at each other's throats, as siblings are want to do, but the last couple years had seemed more aggressive than previous years. This conversation felt like the first step in mending whatever may have broken between them. 

“Do you think Winter-”

“No. Absolutely not… Right?”

* * *

The week ends and Winter arrives with little fanfare. The whole event _elates_ Weiss, and even Whitley to some extent, both of whom had been spending a large amount of time together. (They hide in her room together side by side, watching videos about things their father would never allow. Whitley finds a label he like and slaps it on himself with pride, Weiss however glowers at the word _lesbian_ , shoulders curled in as she scrolls through pictures of Ruby laughing, wrapped in the arms of people that weren’t her.) 

Their father leaves town several hours before her arrival, ever the one to avoid his eldest daughter, and Weiss couldn’t be happier. When she makes her way through the grand entrance way of the Schnee estate, Winter smiles happily at her siblings, and reaches for Weiss’ hand to squeeze lightly. “Light of my life.” She whispers out, offering up a special smile just for her younger sister, before giving a different kind of smile to Whitley. The youngest Schnee tenses before stepping forward closer to his sisters.

“Winter, dear sister.” His voice is strained, and Weiss knows why. They’d talked about it the night before, telling Winter. If there was anyone in their family who they could rely on it was Winter, however stretched and bent Whitley assumed their relationship to be. 

* * *

They have dinner early, and Weiss has to resist checking her phone a hundred times. Ruby was at a party, no doubt having a great time, but she’d been excited to text Weiss all night with updates, and the heiress was _missing_ them.

 **_Weiss:_ ** _I have dinner with my sister tonight, so I may reply slowly._

 ** _Ruby:_** _no problem!!! ill keep u updated tho!!_

Winter tells her siblings tales of her travels with reduced fanfare. She’s calm when she talks about seeing lions, tigers, and bears, but even more so when she talks about the criminals she’d taken out. 

“I’ve recently picked up a leech that’s been traveling with me.” She scoffs, drinking a sip of her wine. “She doesn’t know the meaning of personal space, is a know-it-all, and worst of all, she thinks she’s hilarious.” 

“Is she?” Whitley chimes, smiling through the banter. Dinner so far had been rather relaxing, and Winter seemed to have already picked up her siblings recently acquired comradery. 

“She is unfortunately rather whitty.” All three siblings laugh at that, and Weiss once again thinks of Ruby, and the need to check her phone makes her hand twitch. 

“Winter, may we speak freely?” Weiss feels her voice waiver in the statement, and Winter narrows her eyes cautiously.

“How about we move into the study for some coffee?”

It’s a rather organized affair, moving from the large open dining hall to a smaller study up stairs. Weiss and Whitley sit across from their older sister, both nervous but determined. Weiss had promised to take the lead, but she falters now that they’re stationed in front of the visage that is Winter Schnee. 

“What’s this all about?” Winter’s voice is shallow, coated in uncertainty, like she’s afraid of what may come of this.

The younger Schnee siblings shift again before meeting their sister’s eye. “We’ve been talking, dear sister.” Whitley speaks fist, cautious but confident. 

“The… two of you?” Looking between her younger siblings she shifts, and Weiss can see the thoughts fluttering through her head. 

“Yes.” She speaks sternly, looking from Whitley and back to Winter.

“Weiss and I-”

“We’ve been wondering.” She interrupts her brother with a quick glance. “Are you-”

“Winter are you gay?” _Straight to the point I suppose_.

Winter flushes lightly, but catches herself, and hides behind her coffee mug. “What? What makes you think-”

“That woman, Robyn? You’ve been traveling with her right?” Weiss leans forward, if Whitley wanted to get to the meat of their conversation, she’d help. Winter _was_ always straight to the point.

“You mentioned her in your letters,” Whitley continues, “And you spoke of her over supper.”

Weiss presses further, building on her brother’s statement. “She seemed to be more than just a friend.”

Flustered and speechless Winter nearly stammers, “Where is all this coming from?” Her hands are flat on the table, gawking at her siblings in her flustered state. 

“I’m gay. Well, asexual, but homoromantic.” Whitley is blaze with his explanation, as if he hadn’t been near tears curled up in her closet with her a week earlier. “ Weiss is possibly a lesbian, but she’s not sure.” He waives his hand idly as he finishes his statement, looking from one flustered sister to the other. “What?”

With a sigh Winter stands, “Father is going to have a field day.”

* * *

The three siblings take time together to _talk_ , something they hadn’t been doing under their father’s watching eye. Winter tells her younger siblings about Robyn Hill, the joyous face of revolution in the bustling city of Mantle. “She’s running for mayor, but sometimes I’m not sure if she knows up from down.” Winter explains that they met when Robyn enlisted the help of General Ironwood, and Winter was assigned as her personal bodyguard, that was four years ago.

“So you’ve been dating for four years?” Weiss asks, breathless, and Winter flushes in response.

“Not exactly.” She explains further that they’ve been partnered up for four years, but anything vaguely romantic hadn’t happened till recently. Robyn had cornered her in the hotel room they shared while moving through Mystral, determined but weary. “She’s so dramatic,”Winter sighs, recalling the moment fondly. “She told me she’d been interested in me for quite a while, and I conceded to a date.”

“We’re all late bloomers.” Weiss huffs exasperated, and Whitley chuckles.

“Speak for yourself.”

* * *

Whitley speaks next, even though Weiss had already heard most of this story, she’d yet to hear in depth about this _boy_. “He’s an exchange student from Mystral.” Her brother explains, “His hands are big and rough, but I like them.” He trails off fidgeting. “He moved here with his grandparents, and some of my other classmates made fun of him, but he didn’t care.” 

The boy’s name is Oscar, and he’s about six months older than Whitley. From what Weiss could gather he was a nice boy with a kind smile who helped anyone he could when he could. Weiss decided that she liked him, despite never meeting him. 

* * *

When Weiss’ turn rolls around her elder sister watches her expectantly. It’s _late_ , and the last time she texted Ruby was hours ago. The reminder makes her itch, something below her skin and foreign. “I don’t know about _gay_ , but her name is _Ruby_ .” Saying her name out loud after so long is like a prayer, religious in the way Weiss yearns to press her hands into the soft skin of her forearms. “She’s my engineering course partner.” Winter waits for more, but Weiss is _missing_ Ruby, and talking about her only makes it worse. 

“She’s been over, right?” Winter looks between her younger siblings for more information. 

Weiss shifts, rubbing her hands together, flushed and embarrassed. “Weiss has a date planned with her.” Whitley tries, nudging Weiss with his shoulder softly. “Right sister?”

For her part Weiss does nod, but Winter leans forward to grasp lightly at her sister’s hand, “Weiss… Your feelings matter. You matter.”

Abruptly Weiss stands, panic coursing through her chest and pooling uncomfortably in her stomach. The quick movement sloshes the coffee in her stomach and sends a wave of nausea though her. “It’s late, I should- I should get to bed.”

* * *

Under her blankets in the safe haven of her room she watches videos of Ruby at the party. She’s with so many friends Weiss feels a pang of jealousy deep in her chest that only sharpens when a dark haired woman in an equally dark sweater presses a playful kiss to her brow. Weiss curls into herself, and switches to her messaging app to see the last few texts from Ruby:

 ** _Ruby:_** _hey hey hey Weiss_ _  
_**_Ruby:_** _i miss u_ _  
_**_Ruby:_** _thats weird right? that i miss u?_ _  
_**_Ruby:_** _i mean i just saw you today_ _  
_**_Ruby:_** _i cant wait for our date_ _  
_**_Ruby:_** _gnight Weiss_

* * *

It’s nine in the morning when Winter _unlocks_ Weiss’ door from the outside, and saunters in with a fresh mug of coffee and two freshly baked cream cheese muffins. “Good morning my light, how did you sleep?” Weiss groans, burying herself deeper in her feather down comforter. “Still not big on mornings I see.” Though it takes a few tries, Winter has Weiss up and dressed in no time, and they move to the small balcony table just off Weiss’ bedroom. “Tell me more about Ruby, my heart. I want to know all about the person who has stolen you from me.” 

Weiss scoffs before sipping her coffee idly, “Your place in my heart is not easily taken Winter.”

The older Schnee smiles at that, and gives Weiss a moment to wake up and drink her coffee. When she’s ready, Weiss recounts her first meeting with RUby, how the younger girl had caught her completely off guard, and how she made Weiss _feel_. “She’s too nice all the time, and not just to me.” She flushes at the statement, pressing her hands into her thighs, feeling the soft heat of early morning. “She’s nice to everyone, I don’t know if she even likes me like I like her…” She trails off, beat red and embarrassed. 

“And how is that, songbird?” The question makes Weiss curl up again, slouching as her shoulders rotate inward. Winter sighs straightening her posture before giving her sister a soft look. Ocean eyes glitter with pride, and Weiss feels a swell of emotion in her chest. “Weiss, listen to me. You have grown into a brave woman, one I am so dearly elated to call my sister. No matter what the man who calls himself our father may think.” Tears sting at Weiss’ eyes, and she gasps soft breaths as she tries to hold the emotion in. “You being homosexual changes nothing, and I would still cherish you in my life.” The tears flow freely now. Talking to Whitley had been _easy_ , something Weiss felt was inevitable, but Winter was _Winter_. The pinnacle of her family as far as Weiss was concerned. Winter was her real guardian, the only part of her family that made her feel cared for, and in this moment Weiss was overflowing with love for her older sister. 

A gentle hand presses into Weiss’ back and she gasps, opening her eyes to see her sister standing at her side with a warm hand on her back. Weiss lunges, inelegant and sloppy into her sister’s arms and sobs openly. “There, there little one.” Winter coos, still coming out sternly despite her gentle movements. 

* * *

“Robyn has made you soft, dear sister.” Weiss says, voice strained after her impromptu breakdown. 

“Yes well,” Winter looks disgruntled as she leans stoically against the balcony bannister. “Please never tell her as such.” The sisters share a laugh, and Weiss feels like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe it was okay to be this way. Just maybe everything would be fine.

* * *

 _Vicky’s Valian Steak House_ was both more and less elegant than Weiss had expected when Ruby had excitedly texted her the name and address two nights ago. It’s three days after her breakdown with Winter, and Weiss had finally asked Ruby what kind of date she wanted to go on. The younger woman jumped at the opening, and demanded to pay with a shout of _“I get it you’re rich! But that’s not why I like you!!”_ So Weiss finds herself escorted into one of the more questionable places she’d eaten at in a while, on the arm of the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. 

Ruby was dressed to kill in thin black slacks and a button up a shade of red just lighter than her hair. With the sleeves rolled up, and three buttons open, showing off the deliciously tanned skin of her neck she finished off the ensemble with a black vest that accented her broad shoulders and feminine figure. 

Weiss on the other hand wore one of her favorite, not _so_ expensive, dresses that showed off her shoulders and accented her eyes. The color was a vibrant sky blue that tied around her neck and flared slightly at her waist, showing off her curves. 

The date goes about as expected. Ruby is clumsy, but _charming_ , and manages not to spill anything on herself or Weiss, though their waiter did end up having to change twenty minutes into their meal. They talk about school, friends, and family, and Weiss sees stars when she looks at Ruby. She can see the moon in Ruby’s eyes, and the way the low light highlights the red in her hair and her tanned skin makes Weiss’ breath catch. Ruby drives Weiss home with a hopelessly happy smile painted across her face and Weiss feels much the same. 

“So whatcha think?” The music in the car is low, and Weiss is lost in thought when her date asks the question. When she responds with an arched brow and a soft _“um”_ Ruby laughs softly. “Our date! What do ya think?” 

“Oh.” There's so many and so little words to describe how she feels, but she can see Ruby getting nervous in the driver's seat. 

“Good.” It’s a simple response that makes Ruby smile and Weiss smiles in turn. 

* * *

The driveway up to the Schnee mansion is long and winding, and though Ruby had been there many times before she still looks nervous pulling up to the final gate before the building proper. She rolls the window down and the speaker there crackles to life with a pop.

“Uhh…” Ruby flounders under the light of the camera stationed at the gate.

With practiced ease Weiss leans, full body, over Ruby’s lap, using her hand on a tensed thigh for leverage. “It’s Weiss, please open up.” She smiles and turns to Ruby, stiff as a board in the driver’s seat and watching Weiss’ face closely. The Schnee heiress flushes and pulls back just as the gate opens and they pull forward. 

* * *

Several moments pass as they make the last bit of their trek towards the house. When Ruby pulls over she smiles nervously at Weiss before unbuckling her seat belt. “Should I… Walk you up?”

“No-!” Weiss yelps, taking in the sight of gorgeous _Ruby Rose_ , flustered and happy, but flounders as her denial deflated the once confident woman. “What I mean is-” She spares a quick glance at the darkened front porch before continuing. “I want you all to myself.” The statement sets off a fire within Ruby, and the redhead nods slowly as she leans forward. 

“I think I know what you mean.” She mumbles in reply, leaning forward with her eyes locked to Weiss’ lips. 

The entire world freezes in the moment, and Weiss feels a cool sweat trickle down the back of her neck. Everything she was taught about _“romance”_ and courtship felt useless so close to Ruby in that moment. She thinks for less than a second about what her father would think, the thoughts pushed away by the heavy scent of roses and the words of her sister telling her to go for it. 

With a deep breath she dives in, and all together the world begins to move again. She’s acutely aware of Ruby placing a warm hand on her cheek, and reaching for Weiss’ own with her other one. Weiss, however, has different plans. Her whole body is on fire, every inch of her processing every inch of Ruby as she nearly climbs across the center console. She’d kissed a boy here or there, when her father set up dates for her, but none of them felt like this, drenched in heat and searing in the best way. Ruby tastes like the chocolate cake they shared for desert, sweet like sin, and _solid_ , something Weiss could hold onto forever. Pale hands grip tight to Ruby’s vest, and the taller woman moans into the kiss. 

The sound dumps a cold bucket over Weiss, but instead of breaking the sinfully sweet kiss, she tapers it down. When they do break apart she drops her head to Ruby’s collar, breathing labored but blissfully content. 

“ _Wow_.” Ruby hums, placing a gentle kiss to Weiss’ temple. “Does that mean I get a second date?”

Weiss laughs softly, but nods. “ _Yes_.” 

* * *

Nearly a half hour later Weiss untangles herself from Ruby and bids farewell to her friend and date. When she enters the mansion and makes her way swiftly up the stairs towards her room, she’s accosted by her brother and tormenter. They two take a detour past Weiss’ room and into the vacant study next door. Winter is smiling as they walk in and suddenly Weiss feels all the heat leave her body.

Being weak with Whitley was _different_ than being weak with Winter, and being who she was right now, covered in the scent of roses and pleasantly exhausted wouldn’t match up with either of those parts of Weiss. Emotions were already running high, and she wasn’t sure she could handle both of her siblings, in any capacity. 

“How was your date?” Winter asks softly, sipping from a mug with a gentle expression.

“Good.” Shoulders tensed, and her good mood waning, she nearly chokes out the response. 

“Good.” Winter replies, before nodding and gesturing that Weiss is free to go, and the middle Schnee sighs in relief before scurrying out of the room. As she passes the threshold she hears Whitley whine about _answers_ , but Winter tuts at him, “Let Weiss have her moment of bliss, not everyone is so confident of themselves as you are Whitely.”

* * *

The next morning Winter requests Weiss’ presence to discuss further, and they do. Weiss goes into detail about the date, but not the kiss, and confirms there will be another date. “So what’s your decision, my heart?”

“I like her… A lot.” With a laugh Winter nods before expressing her pride in Weiss, and how she’s chasing her happiness, solid and confident where Weiss needs her the most. 

* * *

The conversation with Whitley is much faster paced, with her brother playing a hundred questions with her while she tries not to stumble over her words. He seems to be satisfied after she mentions the kiss, but as he’s turning to leave her presence he pauses. “Kiss?” _Oh no._ She gapes openly at her brother, cursing herself for letting the detail slip. “What kind of kiss? How was it?” He’s nearly in her face when he asks her, excited and _beaming_.

“J-just a kiss! Nothing special!” He doesn’t believe her, bouncing up and down in front of her. _Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

Weiss’ homework is interrupted by the quiet melody of one of Ruby’s favorite songs, and when she answers the other woman is breathless. “ _Hey._ ” She smiles at the joy in the red head’s voice.

“Hello yourself.” Ruby giggles on the other line before she shifts on the other line.

“What’cha doin’?” it’s playful and almost childish, but Weiss finds it charming.

“Well I _was_ just working on some homework. Before I was so rudely interrupted.”

Another giggle before the younger girl replies with s playful “Nerd!” Weiss smiles too, content to just listen to the happy cadence of Ruby’s voice. “What would you say if I told you I snuck into the Schnee estate and snuck up your balcony?”

“Ruby Rose you idiot! You didn’t!?” Weiss scoffs and moves to look out the balcony doors to confirm that Ruby _had not_ scaled the three story building to whisk her away, no matter how romantic it would be. 

“Oh of course not Weiss, that’s much too high.” There’s no laugh after the statement and Weiss arches her brow before pressing forward.

“But?”

“But… I did make it up _two_ floors, and am on the balcony of your sister’s room…” She trails off embarrassed, but proud of herself. “Can you come get me?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake!”

* * *

When Weiss drags Ruby into her room the silver eyed woman is giggling frantically, overjoyed by her antics. “Is this funny to you Ruby Rose?” The taller woman is all smiles and giggles in her red and black flannel and jeans.

“It is!” She coos, throwing her arms around Weiss’ shoulders and leaning her weight on the older woman. “I _missed_ you Weiss.”

Flustered, Weiss stammers before sighing and accepting the playful affection. “I missed you too, dolt.” She waddles under Ruby’s weight and dumps the taller woman onto the bed, but miscalculates when she’s pulled with her down to the bed.

“Ruby!”

“Kiss me Weiss!” Ruby pleads, smiling as she makes a dramatic pose while slowly slipping off the bed.

“What makes you think-” Weiss doesn’t finish her sentence, beat red and embarrassed as she too slides onto the floor.

“You like me right? That’s why we went on that date, and why we kissed afterwards.” She’s gentle with her words, cautious of Weiss’ fragile ego.

“I-”

“Here look- it’s easy!” She sits up, pulling Weiss into her lap before locking eyes with the silver haired heiress. “Weiss I like you. You’re really pretty and _wayyyy_ out of my league, but for some reason I think you kinda like me too.” She finishes with a bright smile and a playful grin and Weiss tries desperately not to melt into the thunderous beat of her heart and the warmth of the woman beneath her. 

“Fine.” She grumbles, unable to meet Ruby’s eyes. “I like you too, even though you’re a dolt.” She accents her point by pulling a throw pillow off her bed and whacking Ruby over the side of her head with a quiet _fwoosh._

“Ow! Weiss! I’m _wounded!!_ ” Ruby howls in jest, allowing herself to be moved by the playful attack.

“Such a big word for little Ruby Rose.” Weiss chides with a smile and Ruby sits up with a gasp.

“Attacking my vocabulary! A low blow Ms. Schnee!” Weiss tosses another volley of pillows at her victim, a wide smile stretched across her flushed face.

“Get a little closer and I’ll attack more than that!” Ruby cries out in faux distress, moving towards Weiss in her death throes, pulling them both to the ground near Weiss’ closet. 

“I’ve been hit, Weiss.” She moans twinging her fingers with her silver haired companions, “I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“We can only hope.” Blue eyes twinkle with mirth as she’s wrapped in a strong flannel covered arm.

“One last kiss before I go…” 

Flushing again, Weiss pauses for only a second before leaning forward to kiss _Ruby Rose_ . To kiss the engineering nerd that stole her heart with a playful smile and charm. Ruby sighs into the kiss, pulling Weiss closer, reminding Weiss exactly how it felt to be _warm_ and _safe_ , in the arms of the person who made her heart beat in double time, and her chest feel vacant and fluttery. And maybe, just _maybe_ , this is what it felt like to be _in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on tumblr and twitter @gaymerkree if you like my stuff and want to hear more from me. You can also see my doodles on instagram @gaymerkree


End file.
